The present invention relates generally to quick-change tooling for metalworking operations, such as boring and turning, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for adjusting the center height of the cutting tool.
A quick-change tool holder typically includes two separate components--a tool support member and a cutting head. The tool support member is installed on the machine and the cutting head clamps to the support member. The tool support member will normally receive many different types of cutting heads which can be interchanged with one another relatively quickly. Thus, quick-change tooling greatly reduces set-up time when switching from one machine operation to another.
The drawback with quick-change tooling, however, is that it is more difficult to maintain proper center height adjustment of the cutting tool. Quick-change tooling requires a greater number of parts than conventional fixed tooling. Even when the parts are manufactured according to close tolerances, the cumulative effect of such tolerance can have a significant effect on center height adjustment. Improper center height adjustment may result in increased cutting forces in the tool which could significantly affect tool life. Other problems associated with improper center height adjustment include excessive chatter during machining operations, rough surface finish on the workpiece, and unacceptable variations in the size of the finished workpiece.